dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Culture References
Dick Figures seems to commonly make references to Pop Culture, here are the episodes with the references. Season 1 Panda Hat *Red asks the Bartender, "Is this real life?" Which is a reference to David After Dentist. **The same line was also uttered in the Fanboy and Chum Chum episode "Man-Arctica: The Ride" Flame War *Several internet Memes are seen in the game, including Pedobear, and the ROFLcopter. * Red mentions several popular phrases from certain games like Killing Spree & Leroy Jenkins from World of Warcraft. *Red turns into Batman. Steakosaurus *After watching Red be swallowed by a dinosaur, Blue says "Clever Girl", the famous line from Jurassic Park. *If you look closely at the back of the time machine, you can see a Flux Capacitor, which is the device that makes time travel possible in the movie, Back to the Future. * All of the dinosaur sounds used in Steakosaurus were the same sounds used by the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. OMG *The Whole Episode seems to be a homage to Inception. *The demon toys that scare Blue off his bed is a reference to Tetsuo's dream in Akira. Kitty Amazing *In Kitty Amazing, Red kills the cat by having it look at its own reflection, like Perseus killed Medusa by having her look at her own reflection, in the Greek Myth. He Who Shall Not Be Maimed * Blue seems to be a "Mage" from the popular game World of Warcraft, also it said "Ding" in the end & many players on WoW say so when they level up. *He uses the killing curse, Avada Kedavra, which is from Harry Potter. *The title itself is also a reference to Harry Potter, as they refer Lord Voldemort, the main villian, as 'He Who Shall Not be Named'. Role Playas * Maroon (Red) said "You have my bow." which is a famous line from Lord of the Rings. Attack of the Pwns *The whole episode's a reference to Star Wars. Its title specifically references episode 2, Attack of the Clones. *A part of the song that Red sung was an 80's hit song called Escape (Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes. Season 2 Zombies & Shotguns *After Blue kills a bunch of zombies, he says "Fuck Yea" & does a pose in reference to the "Fuck Yea" meme. **Also, the "fuck yea" picture appears in the end just look carefully. *The Fat Ugly Girl as a "Boomer" is a reference to Left 4 Dead. Camp Anarchy *Red says in a robotic voice "Campers, Rollout" which is referenced to Optimus Prime. *Red yells Donkey Kong. Butt Genie *When Blue goes insane at the end, he does the FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! meme face, but instead he yells "RRREEEEEEEEE-!!!!!!!!!!". Lord Tourette's Syndrome *Red says, "I won't let them take you" which maybe a line from the movie "Bolt". *The thumbnail is a spoof of the thumbnail of Ask KevJumba which is 2 elephants sexing in the same background. However, in this episode, there were 2 Turtle Dragons having sex instead. Fang Angels *The movie "Fang Angels" that Blue & Pink were watching was a spoof of Twilight. *Red's prison escape is a reference to the No. 1 greatest movie of all time, The Shawshank Redemption by Stephen King and Frank Darabont. His line "Red... the name's Red." to Andy Dufresne are also both references to the same movie. Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada *When Lord Tourettes says, "Now I'm a real boy" which might be a line from the movie, Pinocchio *When Lord Tourettes transformed into a boy, it was a reference of Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides. Y U So Meme? *Trollzor changes his head to several different memes, including Y U No Guy, Raisin Face, Troll Face, Awwwww Yeah, Lol Face, Stare Dad, Rage Guy, Scumbag Steve, Me Gusta, and Forever Alone. *Trollzor eats Nyan Cat. *Trollzor has a Philosoraptor poster. *Red says, "Hakuna Matata" which is a reference to The Lion King. *The episode ends with the line "And not a single fuck was given that day". *When Blue says "It's a unix system, I know this" is a line from Jurassic Park. Sex Marks the Spot *Most of the episode is a reference to Indiana Jones. Season 3 Modern Flame War 3 *Modern Flame War 3 is a reference to Modern Warfare 3. *Trollzor changes his head to rage faces such as Awwwww Yeah, Me Gusta, Rage Guy, Scumbag Steve, Y U No Guy, Like a Boss, Fuck Yeah, Everything Went Better Than Expected, and Big Grin. *Red references the Bear Grylls "Better Drink My Own Piss" meme. *The MF3 has a achievement named GET OVER HERE it references to Mortal Kombat character Scorpion *The achievement BOOM SHAKALAKA! is a reference to Muppet Treasure Island. Pleasure Cruise *The scenes when the Ship was sinking was a reference to Titanic. *The name Jacques Bond is a parody for James Bond. *Gerald Butler might be named after Gerard Butler. Season 4 The Red Devil *Blue screaming "OH NOOOO-!!" is quite similar to the "Opposite Day" skit of asdfmovie. * The Fart Knight Rises *The title is a reference to Batman: The Dark Knight Rises. Season 5 GTA: Pacific Grim *The title is a reference to GTA: Pacific Rim. Category:Browse Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5